


My Perfect Enemy

by jg82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg82/pseuds/jg82
Summary: “How could you,” she demands, a torrent of other emotions making her own body tremble. “How could you do this to me?”Delicate fingers quiver as she reaches out to touch the tangled midnight curls spread about the pillowcase.





	My Perfect Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini fic to get my muse going. This is a "what if" moment.

_ Dead as dead can be _

_ The doctor tells me _

_ But I just can't believe him _

_ Ever the optimistic one _

_ I'm sure of your ability to become _

_ My perfect enemy _

_ Wake up (why can't you) _

_ And face me (come on now) _

_ Don't play dead (don't play dead) _

_ 'cause maybe (because maybe) _

_ Someday I'll walk away and say _

_ You disappoint me _

_ Maybe you're better off this way _

 

_ “Passive” - A Perfect Circle _

  
  


     As the doctor and the King mournfully leave the chamber, closing the door softly behind her with a deafening click, she kneels roughly to the stone by the bed frame--glaring down at the young woman nestled within.

     Her peaceful features filling her with rage.

     “How could you,” she demands, a torrent of other emotions making her own body tremble. “How could you do this to me?”

     Delicate fingers quiver as she reaches out to touch the tangled midnight curls spread about the pillowcase. 

     “Do you think of no one else but yourself? Don’t you understand what you have DONE?!” The harsh words penetrate the faint cries of sorrow echoing from the surrounding castle walls, but they all fall on deaf ears.

     Heart pulsing in pain rapidly against her fragile rib cage, she sinks her digits into the fine strands she’s probably brushed a thousand times over. Curling them--unable to decide if she wants to tug, or just feel the softness within her grasp.

     “I knew you were a spoiled brat from the moment you betrayed me,” she hiccups, a tear slipping past her painted eye to trickle down her dusted cheek. “But I didn’t realize you could be so incredibly heartless as well.”

     Swallowing back bile trying to rise up in her throat, Regina rocks unsteadily, torn between the sorrow clenching at her insides, and the madness screaming in her mind at the unfairness of this all. Beneath her flexing hold, the Princess--Snow White--lays serene among her bed sheets. The soft pinks and lavenders unblemished by the tragedy that has stolen the girl from them.

     “No. This just won’t do.” Sniffling, jerking forward, she leans over her step-daughter, and grips her firmly on the shoulder with her other hand. “Wake up, Snow! Stop this nonsense, and wake up!”

     She shakes the teen, rattling the wooden bedposts and the stand beside it.

     But the fair child does not move.

     “I said WAKE UP!” She untangles her fingers this time and strikes Snow’s pale cherub face, leaving a red welt with a resounding  _ slap _ . 

.....Yet nothing changes.....

     “DAMMIT, SNOW,” she wails, right hand going to fist and falling harshly against the Princess’ chest with a hard _ thump _ . “Why? Why did you do this?!”

 

     It wasn’t suppose to go this way.

     SHE wasn’t suppose to be the one trapped. The one ruined, yet again, by this ignorant girl’s foolish mistakes.

     The plan had been simple. The price easy. 

     But it had all gone wrong.

 

     Turning her head, starring with broken eyes at the small empty vile sitting on the nightstand, she sneers at it--and the potion that had once been contained within. The one that had been meant for her.

     It had been her escape. Her one last chance to get back what she had lost.

     “You’re still selfish,” she mutters to the mute Princess, shifting whiskey orbs to the piece of parchment laying crinkled on the mattress. “Even now.”

     The words upon the note taunt her with their meaning and flawless curves.

 

_      Dear Regina, _

_ I’m sorry for what I’ve done. For what I have cost you. I have thought often of nothing else since the day I accidentally found Daniel in that tomb you have hidden away. My heart is broken, my soul torn with travesty. _

_ So it’s only right, only fair, that I pay an equal price. _

_ Forgive me, Father, for making this choice.  _

_ I know you thought you were doing the right thing as well by giving me what I wished, what I desired most. But in the end, we have only failed one another. I hope, in your grief, you understand why I must do what I have done. _

_ Please, don’t send for the fairies.  _

_ Let me endure this curse and all it partakes. _

_ For I know, one day, when Regina has found true love once more, my own will appear, and awake me so we can start afresh with no more heartache and loss between us. _

_ What is sleep but a temporary inbetween? _

_ A moment to embrace. _

_ A deep breath...until life begins anew. _

 

_ Forever, with love and certainty, _

_ Your Snow    _

 

     “You were suppose to be better than this.” Her sobs bounce off the high arched ceiling back to her in stillness. “You were suppose to be my perfect enemy.” Jerking her head about, lost, afraid, she whimpers, “And now you are nothing, and I am alone.”

_      You fucking disappoint me... _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by the little break-aways that can occur during any kind of storyline. It only takes a single action to shift an entire sequence of events, and this song truly captures Snow and Regina's progress with--and without--these perceived options.


End file.
